


Duty

by wildbow



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildbow/pseuds/wildbow
Summary: Painwheel knew she had a duty to perform.(set during valentine's ending)





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> very short angst for the soul. i wrote this in two seconds so if it's bad or rushed i apologize

Painwheel knew what had happened when she saw the lone bonesaw in place of the Skull Heart.

Valentine wasn't naïve enough to wish for something selfish, she knew. Her past, her desires, her thoughts- they were all unknown to everyone else. She was an enigma; but Painwheel had a sinking suspicion of what exactly she had wished for.

She couldn't blame the woman, after all. No matter how many times it was destroyed or wished upon, it wouldn't actually go away. Why not make the best of its use by asking for the outcome point blank? Painwheel understood why she wanted to become the Skullgirl. The chaos that would ensue didn't matter, now. It was a chance for the girl to get her revenge by carrying out her duty.

Struggling quietly to the instrument lodged in the ground, the girl weeped to herself as she tore the mask off her scarred face and dropped it to the uneven surface below. She should've felt the freedom it signified, but there was nothing. It would be a long while before she was finally, truly free. Looking to the empty sky, she knew she still had a duty to perform. For both their sakes.

Maybe the nurse wasn't as cruel as she let on to be.


End file.
